moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alterac Police Force
'''The Alterac Police Force '''is the local police for of the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, under the command of Sir Kavid McTash. It has expanded into multiple branches extending outside of the nation's borders, into such places as the Fief of Iron Ridge in Lordaeron. Contained within this document is the ranks of the Alterac Police Force and the responsibilities of said ranks. It also contains the current locations of Precincts, and current Departments. And finally, it contains all of the current holders of major positions. Hierarchy and Ranks Commissioner The Figurehead for the entire police force, this person should be considered the Political representative of the Police Force. They also oversee all of the Precincts and the Captains that run them, but leaves the Captains to deal with individual problems. The Commissioners main responsibility is to be the Boss of the Bosses, and represent the Police Force as a whole. Captain Captains are essentially a step under the Commissioner, though they report to him/her in the end. The Captain's responsibility is less of the Police Force as a whole, and more for running their own little slice of it. They each run their own Precinct, and are responsible every officer within it.This is a 24 Hour Job, and the Law never rests. They can place some responsibilities on the lower ranks, but probably have the hardest job out of anyone for the Police Force. Lieutenant Lieutenants oversee an entire Platoon, essentially all the officers for a specific shift, which can be made up of several squads. This makes them responsible for all Police Operations during a certain time period. Sergeant Sergeant represent the first-line superiors, and are often the most important positions in Command Hierarchy. Sergeants typically oversee a squad of Patrol Officers. Sergeants are also the ranking officers at a scene if, or until they are relieved by someone of a higher rank. Corporal This rank most signifies an intermediate position, between Police Officer and Sergeant. This rank is often given to Officers who perform exceptionally either in their service, or in training. Their duties are the same as an Officer. Officer Arguably the most important position in the Police Force, Officers represent the front line of Law Enforcement, maintaining order by enforcing the law. They perform arrests, provide security, go out on patrols, and generally keep everyone just a bit safer. Special Ranks Detective This rank represents those who inspect past crimes, rather than trying to prevent them from happening, or stop the ones in progress. While a Detective does not directly control a crime scene, they do take control, providing direction and overseeing evidence collection. This position is often shaky as a Detective can very easily be demoted. However, these officers are very important in cleaning up what other officers might have missed. Head of Department Often this rank is mixed with other ranks, such as Captains and Lieutenants. A head of Department is, as the name suggests, head of a Department of the Alterac Police Force. These Departments can range from the Department of Investigations, to the Department of other Department here. The responsibility of the department is often mixed with the usual duties, so only those with a very organized mind can be a Head of Department. Dangerous Response Unit Or D.R.U. for short, this unit deals specifically with situations that a normal Patrol officer cannot. Hostage situations, Major Busts, and any other situation that may need their assistance. Heavily armed, and well trained, these Officers are for dangerous situations only. And that's just the way they like it. Current Precincts This information is always changing seeing as new Precincts are always being added. Alterac Precinct This is the Major Precinct, located in Alterac City, the current building is under construction, so it is mostly operated out of the Keep. This Precincts current Jurisdiction is all of Alterac, but this may change as more precincts are created. Lordaeron Precinct Located in Iron Ridge, this precinct is newly started, and small as of yet. It mostly deals with issues directly related to Iron Ridge, but as it grows, then its operations will expand outwards. It’s current Jurisdiction is Iron Ridge, and any land Ruled by House McTash. Current Departments Just with Precincts, this information will be constantly changing as more and more departments are created. Department of Investigation This departments, as expected, mostly deals with investigations. Consisting almost entirely of detectives, this is simply a department that can easily pool the resources needed to keep investigations going. It keeps Evidence neatly organized, and overall makes a detective's life easier. Department of D.R.U This Department is created solely for the Purpose of the D.R.U, to coordinate when and where it should be used. Not much else to say, other than it consists of mostly D.R.U. Officers, with a few higher ups and Investigators. Department of Records: This Department mainly focuses on cataloging crimes, arrests, and any other situations that might occur both on and off the feild. This means mostly paperwork, so the department is rather small, consisting of only one Sergeant, and a few Officers. Current Officers As expected with the other two, this list will constantly change, as promotions, retirements, and yes, deaths occur. However, this list will not have the name of every officer in it. Simply the High-Ranking positions, and the Departments Heads. Commissioner: Sir Kavid McTash. Captain of Alterac Precinct: Captain Peter Coyle Captain of Lordaeron Precinct: Captain Samantha Reynolds Head of Department of Investigations: Lieutenant Mark Jordan Head of Department of D.R.U: Lieutenant Melissa Giles Head of Department of Arrests: Sergeant Fred Howard Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Alterac Category:City State of Alterac